Vale la pena
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Asgore vive feliz... en cierto sentido, tratando de conquistar de nuevo el corazón de su querida Toriel trabajando para ella en la escuela que dirige, siempre optimista en que todo, algún día, será como antes.


**¿Pues qué creen? Yo estoy a favor de que estos dos se reconcilien y vuelvan a ser una linda pareja como lo fueron antes. Aunque disfruto mucho de la relación de Sans y Toriel, los veo más a ambos como buenos amigos de bromas.**

 **Sin más, les dejo el pequeño OS que llegó a mi en un momento de depresión xD**

* * *

 **Vale la pena**

Al principio, trabajar en el colegio había sido duro, pero valdría la pena, porque podría ver a Toriel de forma bastante seguida aunque fuera a través de las ventanas cuando estuviera cuidando el jardín o entre los pasillos cuando tuviera que fregar los pisos.

Valía la pena haber dejado las labores de rey si podía estar a su lado, de cierta forma. Mettaton haría un excelente trabajo, el pueblo lo amaba y eso bastaba para mantener las cosas en orden por algún tiempo.

Valió la pena que Toriel le aceptara como trabajador en la escuela aunque las condiciones que puso no fueran las más favorables o justas para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Pero valía la pena.

Valía la pena ser el jardinero principal de la escuela.

Valía la pena ser el conserje de la escuela.

Valía la pena ser el maestro suplente cuando se le necesitara.

Valía la pena pasar horas podando los arbustos si con ello conseguía que Toriel mirara alguno de reojo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela. Valía la pena estar hasta altas horas de la noche limpiando los salones, el patio, la cafetería si con eso Toriel le regalaba una minúscula mirada antes de que tomara un breve descanso. Valía la pena ocupar el lugar de Toriel en el pizarrón si con ello ayudaba a que no tuviera preocupaciones y pudiera recuperarse mejor.

Por estar en el mismo espacio que ella después de tantos años valía la pena todo.

Al inicio fue difícil. Toriel le dejaba extraorbitantes cantidades de trabajo solo para no verlo, pero jamás faltó a su labor ni una sola vez. No hubo día que Asgore no regara las flores que había plantado con cuidado en toda la escuela. No hubo día en que el piso no estuviera reluciente tras cada actividad o travesura de los alumnos. No hubo día en que los niños se quejaran de las enseñanzas que Asgore daba cuando Toriel faltaba.

Valía la pena. Saber que podía estar cerca de Toriel llenaba de determinación el alma de Asgore.

Implacable, puntual, esforzado, leal, Asgore trataba de dar lo mejor de si para que Toriel no encontrara motivos para despedirlo como al inicio.

-No faltará mucho, tiene que darse por vencido algún día.

Había escuchado en alguna ocasión. Dolido, siguió trabajando arduamente.

-Es tan molesto.

Escuchó otra vez cuando había podado un caracol en el árbol de la entrada principal. Este tenía una mano alzada e inclinada, como emitiendo un saludo.

-Debería parar de una vez.

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo tras haber puesto una manzana en el escritorio de Toriel pocas horas antes de que ella llegara antes de abrir el colegio. Bajo ella había puesto una nota.

"Buena suerte hoy, ¡duro con ellos!", fue lo que había escrito.

Caracoles en los arbustos, notas escondidas en los cajones para desearle suerte, plantar los cactus favoritos de Toriel en cada esquina de la institución, saludarla siempre que podía con un amistoso hola, visitarla a casa después de la escuela cada vez que enfermaba para ver cómo se encontraba.

-¿Asgore? –Frisk era el encargado oficial para atender la puerta siempre que Asgore llegara a su casa.

-¡Hey, Frisk! –Saludaba siempre amable alzando la pata. -¿Puedo pasar? –Solo cuando Toriel enfermaba le era permitido entrar. –Gracias. –Y siempre llevaba algún regalo especial esos días tanto para su hijo adoptivo como para su ex esposa.

Miraba con melancolía la cocina cada vez que pasaba, aún conservaba su silla en su lugar. Polvorienta y despintada, pero ahí seguía.

-Buenas, Toriel. –Ya no le era permitido decirle Tori como solía hacerlo tan cariñosamente antaño. -¿Cómo te sientes? –Nunca respondía aquella pregunta, solo desviaba la mirada roja por la fiebre. –Los niños se portaron muy bien hoy. –Solo hablando de la escuela le prestaba atención. –Te hicieron un dibujo para que te mejores. –A veces un dibujo, a veces una manualidad. Toriel siempre veía si estaba firmada por Asgore, si así era, lo rechazaba, como era el caso. –Hicimos un avance en la clase de hoy, adelantamos dos capítulos…

Y la visita se reducía a eso. Toriel nunca lo miraba a los ojos, nunca volteaba el rostro para verle, jamás le respondía en dichas visitas, solo lo dejaba hablar y hablar. Cerraba los ojos cuando comenzaba a hablar de cosas diferentes al colegio, limitándose a responder con sonidos guturales para darle a entender que seguía despierta y lo estaba escuchando. Solo se despedía cuando Frisk llegaba a darle su medicina.

-Que te mejores. –Deseaba marchándose de ahí sin hacer ruido, desacomodando el cabello de su hijo y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente al salir para no molestar.

Al menos no había desechado la cama matrimonial que compartieron en un tiempo. Al menos ahí seguía su cojín favorito, al menos ahí estaba el libro que solía leer por las noches antes de dormir, al menos ahí seguía primer marco que utilizaron para su primera foto juntos, pero el marco ya no tenía ninguna foto en su interior.

Los días siguientes Asgore trabajaba el doble de duro hasta que Toriel regresaba.

Había días en que también llegaba a enfermarse, pero no por eso faltaba a su trabajo, no se permitía fallarle a Toriel. Él debía estar siempre ahí para lo que sea que llegara a necesitar. Un cubrebocas bastaba para zanjar el problema, trataba de alejarse de los niños en lo que se recuperaba, tomaba pastillas y vitaminas para poder aguantar el peso de su labor. Pero valía la pena no faltar un solo día para poder verla.

Hasta que un día…

-¿Te sientes bien, Asgore?

-Eh… si… descuida, Frisk, creo que pesqué un resfriado anoche. –Aquella ocasión tenía los ojos un tanto más rojos a lo usual, las mejillas también las tenía sonrojadas.

Se movía torpe, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, le costaba caminar un poco.

-Creo que deberías tomarte el día…

Pero no lo haría, Frisk lo sabía.

-Estaré bien, no es nada que no pueda manejar, ¿sabes? No soy el más fuerte por nada. –Intentó alardear para despreocupar al pequeñín. –Vamos, ve a divertirte, es último día de clases y aún debo acondicionar el auditorio para esta noche. Hoy te gradúas de la primaria, ¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la vista del humano empujando el tambo con la escoba y el trapeador hacia el auditorio principal. Ya casi todo estaba listo, faltaba encerar el piso por última vez y probar el sistema de sonido.

Se sentía adormilado a cada paso que daba, pero seguía trabajando. Justo cuando estaba terminando de calibrar la última bocina, un ventarrón abrió las puertas del auditorio azotándolas con fuerza contra las paredes, derribando también el altavoz que había colocado de último y la gran pancarta de fin de año. Suspiró fuerte, había olvidado poner el seguro para que aquello no pasara. El clima estaba empeorando, pero Alphys le había asegurado que todo estaría en orden para aquella noche.

Por lo menos la mayoría de las mesas para la cena conservaba su mantel, solo unos pocos habían volado. Ya se encargaría de ello. Primero fue a poner el seguro en las puertas.

Dando pasos pesados, fue por la escalera de la bodega al lado de los baños. Se le hizo pesada. Bostezó con fuerza, tal vez se permitiría un día de descanso después de la fiesta. Limpiaría todo al día siguiente, eran vacaciones, no pasaría nada.

Colocó bien la escalera con el seguro en su lugar. Subió los peldaños uno a uno con un lado de la enorme pancarta en sus patas, se le antojaba eterno el tiempo que demoraba en subir los niveles. La vista se le nublaba, la respiración se volvía pesada. Con tan solo cinco peldaños sentía haber corrido una maratón sin preparación previa.

Golpeaban a la puerta, pero lo sentía como un ruido lejano.

No recordaba que el clavo donde debía sujetar la pancarta estuviera tan arriba.

Golpearon la puerta con más insistencia.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el clavo.

Golpearon la puerta de entrada alterna, pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro, los niños solían meterse por ahí para jugar a las escondidas. Asgore la había asegurado, quería darle una sorpresa a Toriel y a los niños.

La visión se le volvía borrosa.

Fuera del edificio alguien buscaba entre sus bolsillos la llave maestra, lo hacía con un sentimiento de entre prisa y frustración.

-Ya está. –Sonrió cuando vio que había quedado bien sujeto.

La puerta se abrió. El sonido que producían las garras sobre el suelo acerado era algo que podía distinguir muy bien.

Los pasos eran lentos. Él bajaba igual de lento. Se detenían lentamente. Él sabía que estaba contemplando el lugar. Quería ver su cara de asombro.

-Asgore… este lugar…

No importaba cuanto se esforzara en sonar seria, sabía que escondía la emoción en su voz.

Suspiró, debía darle algo de crédito de vez en cuando. –Hiciste un excelente trabajo con la decoración.

Un golpe sordo hizo eco en todo el recinto. El golpeteo del aluminio de la escalera contra el suelo retumbó en sus oídos largo rato.

No volteó de inmediato, esperaba escuchar la voz de su ex marido diciéndole que solo había sido un accidente, que solo estaba bien, que Frisk estaba exagerando cuando lo vio más enfermo de lo usual, pero nada pasó.

No hubo disculpas, no hubo explicaciones, no hubo un Asgore que le sonriera tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Solo vio a Asgore tirado en el suelo, de lado, inmóvil.

La última vez que había escuchado los lamentos de Toriel fue cuando…

-Está mejorando, empezaba a temer que no fuera a despertar.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado dormido?

-Era más que un colapso por trabajo, ¿no? –Toriel se oía lejana.

-El golpe lo dejó inconsiente y además tenía una fuerte pulmonía dentro.

-…

-Oye, no es tu culpa, no lo sabías.

-Él ha estado esforzándose tanto. –Sollozó. –Y yo no hacía más que evitarlo e ignorarlo, me dio un buen susto con esto…

Abrir los ojos le costó mucho. Se sentía tan pesado como una roca. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y le costaba respirar a causa de la mucosa acumulada en la nariz. El ambiente a su alrededor era frío, lo cual hizo que comenzara a tiritar. Acurrucándose en su propio cuerpo para buscar calor, sintió como algo tiraba de su muñeca y cómo algo caía estrepitosamente.

Los lamentos cesaron por un instante, dando paso a un silencio momentáneo, seguido de ruidos rápidos pasos caminando aprisa hacia donde él estaba y el correr de una cortina.

-¡Asgore!

Era ella, no había duda.

No quería dejar de abrazarse a sí mismo, sentía mucho frío, pero lo obligaron a acostarse boca arriba.

Sintió unas manos frías tocar su frente, cuello y pecho, pero no eran las de ella, eran las de la enfermera inspeccionándolo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó la enfermera, pero tenía la garganta tan reseca que no pudo contestar.

Intentó incorporarse. La enfermera lo quiso impedir, pero su tamaño fácilmente duplicaba al de la enfermera por lo que no le costó trabajo alguno sentarse bien. Miró hacia su brazo conectado a los sueros y se los retiró ante una exclamación. Entonces miró hacia donde se encontraba Toriel.

La reina le rehuyó la mirada, con culpa, volteó hacia un lado el rostro para no tener que verlo ni siquiera al cuerpo. Asgore sonrió levemente.

Bajó la mirada. La enfermera sintió que estorbaba ahí por lo que se marchó, pero no lejos, estaba al pendiente del otro lado de la habitación junto a la puerta.

Pronto el silencio reinó en la habitación. Asgore no podía hablar, le costaba acumular saliva para humedecerse la garganta un poco y decir algo, un saludo aunque fuera.

Nunca fue bueno iniciando conversaciones, tampoco siguiéndolas, y Toriel… Toriel empezó a sollozar, un lamento que lentamente fue incrementando en llanto.

-Soy una horrible persona, ¿no lo crees? –Dijo con ironía, bajando la cabeza en dirección a él, sin mirarlo realmente. –Todos estos años tú solo querías estar cerca de mí trabajando conmigo y yo… -Asgore sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decirle algo, pero no podía. –Yo te alejaba de mí. –El corazón se le constreñía a cada palabra. -¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto para que en verdad temiera perderte?

Solo entonces lo miró a los ojos.

-No tenía derecho a ignorarte de tal forma, eras tan dulce conmigo, nunca dejaste de serlo. –Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero dos hacia atrás, con miedo.

-Esperaba en cualquier momento tu renuncia, pero mientras más pasaban los días, más me estaba acostumbrando a ti. –Se abrazó a sí misma, volviendo a huir de su mirada. –Las cartas firmadas, las notas en mi escritorio, los caracoles en la entrada del colegio…

Asgore solo bajó la mirada.

-Fui muy dura al juzgarte. Tú los amabas tanto o incluso más que yo, siempre fuiste un gran padre. –Limpiándose las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda aun con la mirada gacha. –Te juzgué por ser débil, cuando en realidad la débil fui yo. Débil por haber huido tras la muerte de nuestros pequeños, porque te culpé por todo, por la guerra, por habernos encerrado bajo tierra, por quitarnos toda esperanza de volver a la superficie. Y cuando todos volvieron a creer en ti, yo fui la única que no quiso hacerlo… -Sollozó.

Toriel ya no quería seguir ahí, sentía como la culpa recaía en sus hombros, como la iba aplastando lentamente. Toda la culpa que sentía que tenía desde que lo dejó.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso siquiera, un par de fuertes brazos la rodeó por los hombros y la apretó con suavidad, brindándole calor.

-Hey… -Apenas pudo articular por el nudo que había formado en la garganta. –Estás enfermo… -Las rodillas le flaqueaban. –Deberías volver a la cama ahora o la enfermera te va a regañar… -Pero él no la soltó.

Toriel aferró sus garras a los brazos de Asgore, dejando que gruesas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, apretando con fuerza los colmillos y cerrando los ojos.

-Te odio, Fluffybuns.

-Te amo, Tori.

Limpió sus lágrimas y la abrazó por un momento más, acariciando su cabeza, disfrutando lo que siempre había anhelado, un momento más con ella en sus brazos como antes.

La enfermera tuvo que entrar y romper el momento entre ambos.

Se sonrieron, rieron un poco por ello. Ignoraban los regaños de la enfermera con una sonrisa. Toriel obligó a bajar la cabeza por las barbas y le dio un inesperado beso en la cabeza antes de marcharse, prometiendo volver.

Asgore, desde la cama, se recordaba que siempre estaría para ella. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, porque así podría verla, porque así podría escucharla, porque así podría estar a su lado, porque en verdad valía la pena.

Si, en verdad valía la pena.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la pequeña lectura. Si les gustó, o no, háganmelo saber en los comentarios, quisiera conocer su opinión respecto a la historia o a la pareja en si.**

 **Por cierto, a quienes siguen mi historia de Dragonite Ore, una disculpa si es que leyeron esto. Trataré de ponerme al corriente lo más pronto posible, es que esta es mi última semana de vacaciones y me la he pasado como un vago, lo siento n-nU**


End file.
